One piece:Age of the gamer!
by Kiwire
Summary: A gaming addict dies and gains the gamer ability transporing him to the one piece world where he has the adventure of his life .GamerOC
1. Chapter 1

**You are dead**

I blinked and rubbed my eyes

 **You are dead**

Yup I'm not imagining this , there are huge blue letters spelling my current state .

 _Flashback_

I haven't got up from my position in front of the computer for 3 days now .

Playing games is the only thing I did these past couple of years .I'm a high school dropout and my perfectionist family didn't want anything to do with me according to them I am a " _shame to the family "_ pphhtt who cares what they think! the only thing I got from them is stress anyway .

My eyes started blurring and I lifted my hand to rub them .

'I guess this is my limit' .

I thought while proceeding to close the game and turning off the computer , I got up from my position on the chair planning to go to sleep on my bed but I didn't reach it since as soon as I got up my vision started blurring and I felt myself getting closer to the ground.

 _End flashback_

So I actually died ….by falling on the floor .

A tick appeared on my head ,oh my god even my death is lame .

Anyway aren't I too calm right now ?I died and I don't even care that much, I looked at the words in front me .

 **You are dead**

 **New game**

 **Load game**

 **Quit**

 **Settings**

Okay I might as well , I thought and pressed new game .

 **Choose world**

 **Earth (** _ **played 1 times**_ **)**

 **One piece world**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

One piece ? No way Is it what I think it is? as I was staring at it a small window appeared beside it .

 **One piece world**

 **A world ruled by pirates and the world government , since the pirate king Gol was executed different crews started heading to the grand line looking for adventure and the great treasure one piece , this marked the beginning of what's later to be called the great pirate age.**

Hmm so it is the one piece world , I haven't really read past the 10 chapter in the Manga since it took too much time and I needed that for gaming .

What shall I choose …? ,who am I kidding I'm not coming back to the same boring life on earth , I immediately pressed the one piece world .

I felt the world dissolving around me and passed out .

.

I opened my eyes to find myself laying in a dirty alley and there was a kid poking me with a stick .

A tick mark appeared on my head

"stop doing that ."

I said in a clipped tone and glared at him .

" _eeeek!"_

He screamed and ran out of the alley .

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **[Intimidate ] (Active) Lv1 EXP:0.00%**

 **A skill that allows you to** **frighten your opponents or to get them to act in a way that benefits you. This skill includes giving menacing looks, verbal threats and displays of prowess.**

What ..? I already created a skill ?and what's with the menacing looks in the description I didn't even glare at him that much !, but if I have I have a skill now then that means ..

"skills"

 **Skill Window**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive) LvMAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Intimidate ] (Active) Lv1 EXP:0.00%**

 **A skill that allows you to** **frighten your opponents or to get them to act in a way that benefits you. This skill includes giving menacing looks, verbal threats and displays of prowess.**

So that's why im so calm huh, the gamers mind ..that could be handy , and I wonder if the gamers body heals all wounds including missing limbs, I'll test that later but now I need to get out of this alley ,I sat up groaning and looked around me ,where am I anyway?

 **A quest has been created !**

A window suddenly appeared in front of me as soon as I thought about this.

That was fast _.._

I thought and pressed the arrow at the bottom of the screen

 **Quest alert : where am I !**

 **Find out where you are !**

 **Time limit 24 hours .**

 **Completion reward: Exp 50.**

 **Knowledge of the place you are in .**

 **Completion failure: ignorance and confusion .**

 **YES/NO**

I pressed yes, and got up from the floor and dusted my pants , if this is anything like the games I played before then I must have ..

"status"

And just like I thought a window popped in front of me .

 **Name: Kudo Ren**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level: LV2 Next level: 31%**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 2**

 **AGI: 6**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 24**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 300 Belli**

Wow ..that's pretty pathetic , I may not know much about one piece but I do know that with those stats anyone can kill me with a flick of their finger , well at least my INT and WIS are kind of High ..

Who am I kidding I completely suck, I walked to the exit of the alley and when I passed it I found myself in a busy street , I noticed that people had floating windows above them I looked at the nearest person to my position a women who was selling apples and focused above her .

 **Fruit merchant**

 **Lv8 Maeda Haruna**

I clicked my tongue and Continued walking down the street ,I passed a group of fishermen that were chatting between themselves and focused above them

 **Expert fisherman**

 **Lv17 Kijoo**

 **Expert fisherman**

 **Lv20 Sata**

Is everyone here strong or am I just super weak .

 _Ping!_

 **Through continuous observation, a skill [Observe] has been created .**

 **[Observe ] (Active) Lv1 EXP:0.00%**

 **a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

Awesome ! This looks useful .

"observe"

I whispered looking at the same fisherman .

A green window appeared in front of me and I started reading it.

 **Kijoo Lv17**

 **HpMAX:800 MpMAX:1200**

 **Kijoo is a proud fisherman of louge town, and a world government supporter .**

 **Quest Complete:+50XP**

I guess I'll get more information when I level up the skill ,but at least I found out my location.. louge town ..never heard of it.. ugh now I wish I completed the Manga.

I turned my head from them and continued walking around observing everything and everyone I passed by.

 **[Observe] Level has risen by one !**

 **[Observe] Level has risen by one !**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have slept on the hard floor !**

 **50% of HP and MP are restored !**

I woke up feeling stiff from sleeping in an awkward position , since I'm broke with only 300 Belli in my pocket I couldn't even rent a room to sleep in , but no matter.. I'll be getting out of this town as soon as I get enough stats anyway.

I got up and exited the abandoned building I was staying at ,I need to start training and the sooner the better but the problem is that I have no bases to build on except for the a couple of boxing classes I had when I was 12 , I only did them because my father insisted on me getting into sports and when I finally did chose boxing he didn't look surprised but presented me with the ever present sneer on his face as if he didn't expect any better from me 'you live in your imagination 'he told me 'such violent sports won't do you any good in the modern day society ' HA! Well look at me now it may have been useless for me before but now it's the only fighting style I know of I just have to train since now I'm so rusty and don't even remember half the moves I learned , I sighed and lifted my head to find myself in front of the gate of the town it had a big wooden board on top of it that said louge townlooks like I wandered off when I was busy thinking .

Well since I'm here I better find somewhere empty to train , I passed the gate and began wandering aimlessly looking for somewhere suitable .

 **Through continuous exercising you have gained 1 VIT**

Nice! I grinned and continued my search increasing my speed by a bit until I found an empty field on one of the cliffs surrounding the island it had a couple of trees and I couldn't see anybody in the way here for hours.

I walked in the direction to the tree with a serious expression on my face , alright I got this! I just have to jab the tree right ..? I got ready pulled my fist pack clenched my fingers and punched as fast as I can in the direction of the tree .

 **-3HP**

"ouch!"

I screamed fanning my reddening hand , well that was a fail I just hurt myself , but anyway I need to train so I turned to the tree again with a grimace on my face .

"ugh let's just do it "

I pulled my fist back and punched the tree harder than before .

 **-5HP**

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

 **Through continuous hurt, a skill [physical endurance ] has been created .**

 **[Physical endurance] (passive)Lv 1 EXP:0.00%**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Through continuous self inflected damage , a skill [masochist] has been created .**

 **[Masochist] (passive)Lv 1 EXP:0.00**

 **The gamer tends to rather enjoy pain and revel in suffering. For every HP points decreased by gamer 10% MP points will be retained in its place.**

"the hell ?! A Masochist ?"

I mean I know I've been damaging myself but that's just training !, too bad with the naming though since the skill is quite useful ,it's a relief No one can see it but me .

I pulled my fist back getting ready to punch the tree again –

"pphtt are you seriously doing that again!? hahhah"

I was interrupted and a tick mark appeared on my head , I thought nobody was here !

I turned my head ready to start a fight but got surprised when I saw a black haired guy that looked like he was in his twenties ,he had a huge tattoo on his shoulder that spelled ASCE with the s crossed out and was wearing a pair of black shorts a cow boy hat and combat boots.

I just got hit with a serious wave of Deja vu trying to remember where I saw this guy I looked above his head trying to get some information .

 **Fire Fist**

 **Lv? Portgas**

Doesn't ring a bell. And why the hell can't I see his level

"who the hell are you and what are you doing here "

I said with a glare directed at the smiling guy .

"my name is ace and you suck !"

He said with a grin on his face ,not like he just insulted me or something .

"oh yeah?! I don't think you're any better than me just sitting there and acting tough!"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and I was starting to feel self conscious when he suddenly burst into laughter and tears started filling his eyes from how hard he was laughing at me.

I clenched my teeth feeling more and more irritated with him.

"phew that was a good laugh.. say kid you really don't know me ? "

I frowned and said

"not really , should I?"

"hmm I don't know really since I never saw anybody that didn't know me or even heard of me these past 5 years ,but enough about that what were you doing earlier ?"

"umm training ..?"

"oooh interesting ! Show me what you got then !"

He said getting up from his position on the floor and coming towards me .

I suddenly didn't feel so confident about my abilities .

 _Ping!_

 **A quest has been created !**

A window suddenly appeared in front of me , I wonder what it is ? , I pressed the arrow on the bottom of the screen.

 **Quest alert : Fire Fist's Respect !**

 **Defeat portgas !**

 **Time limit 2 hours .**

 **Completion reward: Exp 100,000.**

 **50,000 Belli .**

 **The respect and fear of pirates.**

 **Completion failure: Exp 200**

 **500 Belli**

 **YES/NO**

That's ..That's allot of XP ..!

Does this mean that ace is a big deal or something ?!

"c'mon then I haven't got all day !"

He shouted at me still grinning like a mad man , well he can't be that strong ..right? I pressed yes and got into the prober boxing stance then launched myself at him aiming a punch at his throat .

He just smiled smugly at me and vanished from in front of my eyes

 **-30 HP**

 **[Physical endurance] Level has risen by one !**

My breath got stuck in my throat as something hit me hard on the stomach , my god where is he ?!, I began frantically looking around me .

 **-40 HP**

This time my neck twisted in a weird angle as I got hit in the side of my head , my vision blurred and I could so nothing as I got closer and closer to the dirt ground.

I opened my eyes to see my vision filled with alert windows I absentmindedly passed my eyes over them one by one

 **You have slept on the hard floor !**

 **50% of HP and MP are restored !**

 **You have failed the quest [Fire Fist's Respect]!**

 **200 XP**

 **500 Belli**

 **Your level has risen by 2 !**

"you finally woke up huh ..? You Gave me a scare there!, I didn't even hit you that hard "

I sat up from my position on the floor and crossed my legs .

"you're still here ?"

I asked turning my head towards ace sitting besides me picking his nose without a worry in the world .

"what's with that tone! what was I supposed to do? Leave you here for some animal to come and make you his lunch? I don't even know your name how can I take you to where you live ."

I thought about what he said for a second and got to the conclusion that it shouldn't hurt if I did tell him my name .

"my name is Kudo Ren "

"well Ren-kun since I pretty much beat you up ,made you pass out and being stuck in this island for at least a couple of more weeks with nothing to do ,how about I train you !?"

"wha.."

That was the only thing that could come from my mouth at this moment because I definitely not expect that at all.

"oh right I almost forgot from now on you will call me Shishō"

What have I gotten myself into .

 **STATS**

 **Name: Kudo Ren**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level: LV4 Next level: 2.04%**

 **HP: 100/200**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **AGI: 6**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 24**

 **Points: 10**

 **Money: 900 Belli**

 **SKILLS**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive) LvMAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive) LvMAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Intimidate ] (Active) Lv1 EXP21.30%**

 **A skill that allows you to** **frighten your opponents or to get them to act in a way that benefits you. This skill includes giving menacing looks, verbal threats and displays of prowess.**

 **[Observe ] (Active) Lv3 EXP:2.09%**

 **a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **[Physical endurance] (passive)Lv2 EXP:0.03%**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **[Masochist] (passive)Lv 1 EXP:0.00**

 **The gamer tends to rather enjoy pain and revel in suffering. For every HP points decreased by gamer 10% MP points will be retained in its place.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited !


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited.

Last tyrant:he's 18 :)

I looked at the mirror in front of me, jet black hair parted at the side and reaching just above my shoulders, pale white skin the result of staying in my room for who knows how long and my sapphire eyes that had a disgusted look in them, the reason for that look is what I am wearing

"I don't think this works for me Shishō. ."

You see, ace my supposed Shishō didn't like my clothes. said that they were plain and made me look weak so he took it upon himself to take me shopping but this wasn't what I was expecting .

"what are you talking about? It looks great "

He said patting my back roughly and making me stumble .

"just because you look fine wearing shorts and a cowboy hat doesn't mean I have to wear the same thing !"

I shouted turning my head at him and glaring .

 **[Intimidate] Level has risen by one !**

Ugh who cares if it leveled up! Nothing works on this monster, he has been training me for the past week and I have leveled up 3 times and my stats has risen but I still can't put a single scratch on him! I will be fine with just seeing his level but I still can't see anything even if I observe him .

" fineeeee~ You're such a party pooper Ren"

He said pouting and turning away from me with his finger up his nose.

"I'm going to change to what I chose now "

I said and got into the changing room closing the curtain behind me, I took a look at the clothes laid out in front of me , black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt, a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black combat boots with silver plates to protect my shins. I also got a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I smiled in satisfaction and started changing , after I was finished I slid the curtain open and got out to see ace sleeping at the place where he was waiting on the couch, I sighed and headed to his side.

"Shishō.."

I called with a lazy drawl in my voice seriously I don't know what's wrong with this guy he keeps sleeping at random times and it's up to me to keep him from getting robbed in the process.

"Shishō. ."

I said I little louder , but he just kept snoring with that idiotic look on his face , a tick mark appeared on my head and I smacked him violently on the head sending him to the floor .

"wha-what what happened! "

He said franticly looking around the store .

"nothing happened, we're just done here let's go you lazy bum "

He stood up grumbling and gave me a once over .

"you look depressing"

"oh my god can we just leave!"

I said fed up with him

"fine fine chill out we're going"

We headed to the cashier a guy with weird hanger shaped hair, seriously why is every one here so weird!, he looked at my clothes and said with a big smile "that will be 10,000 Belli!".

I opened my wallet and looked inside to see I had 600 Belli at most .

"Um .."

I stood there awkwardly and glanced at ace he had a very focused look on his face so I waited for him to speak, he stood like this for a couple of seconds then he suddenly leaned to my ear and whispered .

"get ready on three!"

He got back to his previous position and suddenly shouted

"THREE!"

He sped out of the store leaving me in his dust, the cashier had a stunned look on his face

"WAIT FOR ME SHISHŌ! "

I panicked and ran after him as fast as I can .

OOO

We finally lost the Marines who were to my bad look having a break outside the store and took it upon to themselves to follow us for miles, I was panting on the ground in our training space and ace was just standing to myside laughing at my sorry state like it isn't even his fault we were forced to run .

"why did you run!?"

I asked him fed up with his childish behavior .

"huh what do you mean? we obviously didn't have money to pay for your expensive taste "

He said looking genuinely Confused .

"you can't just steal stuff!, we may end up being wanted or something! "

I shouted appalled by his laid-back attitude.

"so? I'm already wanted anyway "

He said picking his nose .

"WHAT!"

That had me sitting up too fast resulting to me getting a bit lightheaded .

"let's not talk about that, on a different matter I brought you a present when you were slowly trying to keep up with me before"

He said extracting a book from his back bag and handing it to me .

I knew he was changing the subject too fast but I honestly couldn't resist with my short attention span, as soon as I took the book from his hands an alert appeared in front of me .

 **Would you like to learn the skill: [Hand To Hand Combat: Kickboxing]?**

 **YES/NO**

A skill book?! I can learn this if pressed yes? What the hell that's completely awesome!

"that's ..that's AMAZING thank you Shishō"

I said looking at him with wide awe filled eyes, he looked uncomfterable with the way I was looking at him and tried to brush it off as nothing .

"hehe If I knew you liked books that much I would've got you one sooner , anyway you read that and use it in out next spar and I'll go to have a drink! later Ren " He said and sped away to the direction of the city .

I turned my eyes back to the window and pushed the yes button .

 **You can't learn this skill .**

 **Required STR: 20**

 **Required VIT: 15**

 **Required AGI: 15**

What I can't learn it, I suddenly felt happy that I didn't spend any of my points and stored them for later getting my ass kicked by ace every time we spar .

"status"

I said and a window appeared in front of me

 **Name: Kudo Ren**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level: LV7 Next level: 53%**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **STR:** **7**

 **VIT: 8**

 **AGI: 11**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 24**

 **Points: 25**

 **Money: 641 Belli**

I put 13 points in STR and felt my muscles tightening and getting larger, I felt like I just ran I couple of miles with the muscle pain, I continued with putting 7 points in VIT and 4 Points in AGI these two were a bit more subtle but I definitely felt the difference, after I was done with that I noticed I had one point left that I didn't spend and decided to add it to my WIS.

I laid down feeling exhausted and closed my eyes and before I knew it I lost myself to the land of dreams .

OOO

 **You have slept on the hard floor !**

 **50% of HP and MP are restored !**

I got up feeling refreshed but that was ruined as soon as I saw a foot on my face and heard the loud snoring coming from the person beside me, I sighed pushing it aside and sitting up and crossing my legs , I must be used to this now that it doesn't affect me anymore and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing , I looked to my side to see the book ace gave me and lifted it up.

 **Would you like to learn the skill: [Hand To Hand Combat: Kickboxing]?**

 **YES/NO**

I pressed yes and felt the flood of information invading my brain it felt like I knew how to kick box all my life and only now remembered how to do it .

 **You have learned a skill!**

 **[Hand To Hand Combat: Kickboxing ] (Passive Active)Lv 1 EXP:0.00**

 **Passively increases bare-handed attack power and speed and kickboxing Strikes can be used when active.**

"that was a rush.."

I stood up and turned to ace snoring blissfully on my right, I grinned and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I can .

"UFF , what the hell Ren!"

He shouted looking at me with betrayed expression, I just continued laughing at his expense and ignoring him.

"well nice to see you're happy about something"

He grumbled, I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled at his direction.

"well since you're awake now let's have a spar Shishō!"

I said and got in the prober kickboxing stance.

"ooh, don't get cocky now! you still suck and you're a million years early to even get a single hit on me "

He got up from the ground and signaled for my to go ahead .

I rushed aiming a punch to his face and he avoided it easily, I followed with a kick directed to his legs aiming to knock him to the ground and he also avoided that and aimed a punch to my stomach.

 **-50 HP**

Shit he still doesn't know how to hold back .

"I see you're using a prober stance now not just rushing at me like an idiot"

He said grinning and continued avoiding my Fists.

"well you did give me that book Shishō! "

I said still trying to get a hit to connect with him .

"I didn't think you'll learn it in one night tho"

He said and punched kicked me in the face

 **-30 HP**

We continued sparring for a couple more hours until I finally reached my limit and fell to the ground panting and drenched in sweat .

 **Through continuous exercising you have gained 1 VIT!**

 **[Hand To Hand Combat: Kickboxing ] Level has risen by 1 !**

Ace sat down next with a thoughtful expression and suddenly said

" I'm leaving tonight "

I shot up from the floor and shouted

"what ! You're leaving ?why ?"

He kept his expression blank and said

"I was never meant to stay that long here anyway I only stayed because my boat needed to be repaired "

I felt sinking feeling in my chest, _sigh_ looks like I got attached, but I always knew he was leaving he never did say he was gonna stay here he belongs in the grand line .

"why did you come here anyway Shishō you never said …"

I stopped talking when I saw the expression on his face. he looked enraged.

"..I'm looking for someone "

He answered simply and turned away from me .

 **STATS**

 **Name: Kudo Ren**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level: LV7 Next level: 56%**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 16**

 **AGI: 15**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 25**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 641 Belli**

 **SKILLS**

 **[Gamers Mind] (Passive) LvMAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamers Body] (Passive) LvMAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Intimidate ] (Active) Lv3 EXP2.40%**

 **A skill that allows you to** **frighten your opponents or to get them to act in a way that benefits you. This skill includes giving menacing looks, verbal threats and displays of prowess.**

 **[Observe ] (Active) Lv3 EXP:2.09%**

 **a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **[Physical endurance] (passive)Lv2 EXP:0.03%**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **[Masochist] (passive)Lv 1 EXP:0.00**

 **The gamer tends to rather enjoy pain and revel in suffering. For every HP points decreased by gamer 10% MP points will be retained in its place.**

 **[Hand To Hand Combat: Kickboxing ] (Passive Active)Lv 2 EXP 71.03**

 **Passively increases bare-handed attack power and speed and kickboxing Strikes can be used when active.**


End file.
